


A Flying Skull Appears!

by Wandering_Shadows



Series: Tumblr Stories [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Shadows/pseuds/Wandering_Shadows
Summary: Skull doesn't make sense and Fon wants to know what he's missing.  So, he goes to one of Skull's shows.  Then feelings attack.





	A Flying Skull Appears!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick thing I wrote for Tumblr because it wouldn't leave me alone. It could be part of my Immortal!Skull AU, but it can also stand alone.

Although they had not known each other long and had been unexpectedly thrown together, Fon understood his fellow Arcobaleno. At least to a certain extent. Strangely, the only one who confused him should have been the easiest to pick apart. The lone civilian in a group of killers.

Skull, the self-proclaimed Immortal Stuntman who Death Hates. On the surface he is a coward in a braggart’s skin. He is loud and obnoxious, constantly calling attention to himself to hide his fear and insecurity in the face of being surrounded by people vastly more competent and dangerous. It should be no surprise that he cowers at the slightest hint of violence or that he allows himself to be trampled over by Reborn and, to a lesser extent, the rest of the Arcobaleno.

And yet…there was something there that prickled at the edges of Fon’s instincts. Something that hinted there was more to this otherwise pathetic person. It made Fon curious. It did not seem to be anything dangerous, at least not to Fon (not there is much that can threaten him any longer). But it is interesting enough that he finds himself purchasing a ticket to Skull’s most recent (and perhaps final, depending on the outcome of their job) show.

He seats himself in the outskirts of the stands, not liking to be surrounded by so many people. He is surprised by the sheer number of people attending. The stands are completely full and spectators are still streaming in to find places to stand along the edges of the field. Apparently Skull wasn't lying about his popularity. Which, Fon admits to himself, he should have expected as the poster only advertised one Act. That of Skull DeMorte once again defying certain death.

Finally, the last few people are ushered through security and the energy level goes through the proverbial roof (the show being outside as it is). The roar of a motorcycle somehow rises up over the sound of hundreds (if not thousands) of chattering people to reach even the outskirts where Fon sits patiently. A small part of him wonders inanely how Skull had any hearing left if that’s how loud his bike is. But that thought is drowned out by the sudden hush that falls over the audience. It seems as if the whole stadium forgets how to breathe at the same time. Time stands still. Then, with the roar of an engine, the illusion shatters and the air reverberates with the audience’s ecstatic cheering as Skull finally rides into view.

Fon doesn’t know much about motorcycles beyond the basics of how to drive one (after all, one never knows what kind of vehicle will be needed for a quick get away), but even he can tell that Skull’s bike is magnificent. Fon very much doubts that there is any other bike quite like it in the world-it practically had “custom job” written all over it. All in all, it is as flashy as its rider.

Something stirs in Fon’s chest as he watches Skull masterfully play the crowd. Where his overly dramatic antics are out of place during Arcobaleno business, out here on a motorcycle in front of a crowd, Skull shines. This Skull has no fear. There is no sign of the whimpering coward who allows himself to be pushed around as the others’ lackey. Fon can’t tear his eyes away.

Skull spins to a stop at the base of a large wooden ramp and revs his engine twice in quick succession. This must be the awaited signal as the large white cloth that had been blocking the audience's view of Skull’s intended stunt fell billowing down to the earth.

If Fon had the slightest bit less control over his emotions, he would have been left gaping at the sight in front of him. As it is, he felt his heart stutter and then start pounding with adrenaline. The crowd did not have his control. As one, they all gasp in shock before many leap to their feet screaming.

Fon is now certain that Skull is insane. He has to be. There is no other explanation for intending to attempt to jump a motorcycle over ten trucks! Unless he is actively suicidal-which is probably not the case. Fon hopes it’s not. For all that the man annoys him at times, he does not wish to see him dead.

The man in question is eating up the crowd’s reaction. One hand is on his hip, the other cradling his helmet to his side (when had he removed it?). His head is thrown back in wild, exuberant laughter. In this moment, he doesn’t look human. He looks more, somehow. Fon absently wonders when he stopped breathing.

Skull slams his helmet on, completely covering his face. His arms raise up, prompting the crowd to cheer even louder, before readying themselves on the handles of the motorcycle.

And then he’s off. The bike all but flies up the ramp, eating up the distance in seconds before effortlessly abandoning the ground entirely.

It is as if Skull has grown wings. He soars through the sky without a thought for gravity. He has total control of both himself and the monster of a bike beneath him. This is not the reckless and uncontrolled flight that Fon believed it would be. It is art in motion. And then Skull lifts himself up until it he is only holding on to the motorcycle by his hands. And Fon is lost.


End file.
